


You're the Origin of Love

by Stella_Delilah



Series: Spirk Songfics [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Delilah/pseuds/Stella_Delilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a list of new things that Spock knew at the end of 1st period: 1. Jim was absolutely stunning. 2. Jim was absolutely brilliant. 3. Jim looked really good walking away from him. And 4. He was intrigued."<br/>Spock spends his senior year on Earth attending a widely renowned Terran high school, where he meets an intriguing young man. A young man who might change the course of his life. **CHECK CHAPTER 7**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love is a drug, and you are my cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Origin of Love" by Mika, and later chapters by "Us" by Regina Spektor.

“Humans are illogical.”

Spock found himself repeating this phrase more than once during his school day, as he interacted with his classmates and teachers. He didn’t understand their speech, their attitudes and actions. To Spock, the girls throwing themselves at him were annoying and petty, and the boys who ignored him were simply being rude. Humans in general seemed to be rude.

Four days. They’d been in this town for four days. It was only meant to be for a short time, a two-year break for his parents. The location, San Francisco, was close to most of his father’s ambassadorial meetings, and most of his mother’s work could be completed in the California town. For Spock, however, San Francisco was much too congested. The people were openly xenophobic, and overtly rude to him, going out of their way to stare as he passed or to make loud comments about funny looking aliens. Despite their rudeness and disdain, it seemed that girls always wanted to spend time with him. It was illogical to Spock, seeing as he didn’t crave their company. When he told them so, they would giggle and titter around him. It had become irritating.

After he’d been introduced to the class, which was completely unnecessary in his opinion, Spock had heard the typical snickers and whispers, with occasional slur. He was used to this. Humans were rude, loud, and boisterous characters. All that Spock needed to do was focus on his schoolwork and maintain high grades until the end of the year. He’d been given early acceptance to the Vulcan Science Academy, where he would study after this last year of high school. It wasn’t very often that Vulcans were given early admittance, let alone a half-Vulcan like himself, and Spock was admittedly proud. As long as he made it through this school year, he’d be okay. He would return to the stars.

There were very few humans that Spock wished to associate with, and they were the “smart kids” of the school, Pavel Chekov, an 11- year old prodigy, Nyota Nyota, who was a senior as well, Hikaru Sulu, who was slated to be the valedictorian of the class, and a boy who only went by the name of Scotty. No one had explained why yet, and Spock wasn’t sure if he were allowed to ask. After seeing these students sitting around a table at lunch, discussing something out of a textbook, Spock decided that he wished to spend time with them.

“Hello.” All 4 heads looked up at him with equal interest. The youngest boy, Pavel, brushed his curls from his forehead, and then scowled after they bounced back into place over his eyes. Spock shifted awkwardly, and mentally swallowed. “I wish to sit with you. May I take the empty seat?” He asked, trying to appear approachable.

“Well, of course you can!” Said Scotty, exhibiting an accent of some sort, which Spock couldn’t decipher.

Nyota, the pretty girl who sat beside Pavel, watched him with dark, almond-shaped eyes. “You’re Spock, right?” she asked, and after Spock nodded silently, she continued. “I’m Nyota. This is Pasha, and that’s Hikaru. Scotty is the one who’s hard to understand.” Scotty furrowed his eyebrows at that, and then let out a hearty laugh, followed by something unintelligible. Pavel wrinkled his nose and turned the page in his textbook. As they ate lunch, the five discussed math, science, and the problem that Pavel was attempting to tackle. For Spock, it was the best time he’d had in Riverside.

“How was your day, honey?” His mother asked him after school, setting a mug of hot tea onto the counter. Spock shrugged off his jacket and hung it in the closet before replying.

“It went well today.” He said, sitting at one of the stools before the counter and sipping his tea. His mother smiled at him, and nodded. She asked more questions, and Spock answered them dutifully before excusing himself to work on his homework in his room.

Friday was supposed to be uneventful. Spock had to attend an exam in his Calculus class, and then could relax in his other classes. As he sat in the class, his third of the day, he organized his pencils and waited for the exam to begin. Nyota, who was over on the other side of the room talking to a blonde friend of hers, waved at him shyly. Spock nodded to her, and suddenly his attention was grabbed by the sound of a loud laugh in the hallway. Spock looked to the hallway, and then turned back to Nyota, whose face had darkened noticeably. Spock felt a question in the back of his mind, and turned back around. It was then that he saw him.

A boy had entered the class. He was definitely their age, but was obnoxiously staring at everyone as he walked through the room. His electric blue eyes flickered from desk to desk as he strolled along the room. He finally chose a seat, and sat down, throwing his feet on the desk and his arms behind him, supporting his head. The boy continued to stare down the people in the class, his eyes crinkling with amusement, until he met Spock’s stare. His already big blue eyes widened even more, and he sat down straight in his chair. Spock, for his part, didn’t turn away, and their stare down lasted for about 15 seconds. The boy’s face slowly broke into a smile and he raised one hand and flipped it. Spock supposed that it was supposed to be a wave, and he raised his hand as well. It was then that Mr. Richardson, their highly intelligent calculus teacher, entered the room.

“Okay class, as everyone knows, today we have an exam. One of two final exams, actually, so try to do a good job on this one. Your lowest score will be dropped and-“Mr. Richardson’s gaze flickered over Jim, “- and you won’t be given a retake.” He turned his head down and looked over his glasses. “Thank you for joining us today, Mr. Kirk.” He said, obviously annoyed.

The boy (Jim) smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Absolutely anything for you, Ricky.” Spock watched as his classmates tittered and Mr. Richardson turned pink. He continued to speak as though nothing had happened, handing out papers, but Spock could not help but be annoyed at Jim’s act. Mr. Richardson was a very satisfactory teacher, there was no need for him to be rude. There was nothing to gain.

After the papers were handed out, Mr. Richardson looked up to the clock and told them to begin. Spock immediately turned over his page and began to write, but felt uneasy. As he quickly continued through his test, he felt uneasy. Discreetly lifting his eyes from his paper, he looked around the class. Everyone had their head down, and it seemed that everyone was working except for… Jim. Spock felt his chest tighten and his heartbeat increase. Illogical. Jim was staring at him with his head in his hand. Even when Spock met his gaze, and stared back, Jim didn’t back down. Instead he looked down, and then back at him, smiling softly. Jim’s smile was unassuming and quiet, so different than how he’d been acting in the hallway, and it was completely unnerving. Spock found himself illogically wishing to reach out to him, to hold him, to touch him, to—

He sharply turned away from the beautiful boy, and finished filling out his test. He stood and handed it to Mr. Richardson, who scanned it through the grader and handed it back with a smile.

“100% again, Mr. Spock. Good job.” Spock nodded and returned to his desk, placing the completed test in the appropriate folder. The entire test had taken him approximately 4.15 minutes (he wasn’t sure how much time he’d wasted staring at Jim) and now he had the rest of the period to relax, and read. He glanced over to Jim, who was working on his test now, seeming to have forgotten about staring at him. Spock ignored the strange disappointment in his belly, and pulled out his book of Marx to read. About five minutes later, Jim stood and handed in his test as well. As Mr. Richardson ran it with the scanner, the boy turned and focused on a spot on the wall, his face impassive and bored. Although it was none of his business, and completely unnecessary, Spock found himself listening closely to what the teacher said next.

“100%, Mr. Kirk. Please try to attend class more often,” was all that Mr. Richardson said. Spock sat absolutely still in his seat, completely astonished. Jim turned back around and took his paper, nodding jerkily at their teacher. He returned to his seat, picked up his pencil case, and went to the door. As he left, he looked straight at Spock again. Spock felt his ears turning green, and stubbornly met his gaze. Jim’s lips quirked, and he winked. Spock’s throat tightened, and he watched Jim leave the room.

There was a list of new things that Spock knew at the end of that 1st period.

1\.  Jim was absolutely stunning. 2. Jim was absolutely brilliant. 3. Jim looked really good walking away from him. And 4. He was intrigued.

After class, Spock closed his book and moved toward the door with his bag. Nyota ran up to him, and he slowed his pace to accommodate her.

            “Did you see him?” She asked, breathless. Spock feigned surprise and confusion.

            “I apologize; did I see who?” He asked cluelessly. Nyota sighed out and shook her head.

            “That little dickhead. Jim Kirk. God, he’s so arrogant. I seriously cannot stand him.” She looked at Spock expectantly, and he blinked. Nyota groaned, exasperated. “He’s a total shitbag, Spock.”

Spock inclined his head toward the floor. “Why is he a ‘shitbag’?” He asked cautiously. He didn’t want Nyota to turn onto him as well. The girl shook her head and linked their arms together.

            “He won’t show up to class for weeks at a time, and then he’ll just expect everyone to drop everything and applaud him when he does come. And he’s rude to the teachers, for no reason. I mean, he’s really rude.”  Spock nodded, and then turned to her again.

            “If he does not attend class, how is able to receive such high marks on exams?” Nyota gave him a sideways look. “I heard Mr. Richardson say that he received a perfect score. Therefore, I am confused.” Nyota cleared her throat and twisted her lips. She was quiet until they reached their next class, Advanced Composition and Literature.

            “He’s supposed to be a genius, or something of one. He’s got the highest GPA average in the school, but he doesn’t show up. Like, he’s a total waste.” Nyota shook her head as she led them over to their usual seats. Spock began to set up his desk again, organizing his pencils.

“He just gets drunk and parties all the time. And then he’ll turn up the next day and take a test and ace it, like that.” Nyota snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. “It’s really unfair and rude to the students who actually put in work.” Spock looked toward her as she said that, and then away again. “If he was a genius and he actually tried, and worked hard, and came to class, I probably would really like him. We’d probably be friends, actually.” She admitted, looking toward Spock, who raised an eyebrow. Nyota shrugged in response. “Oh well.”

Just then, the boy in question walked into the room. The only thing that he held was the small textbook that was required for class and the book that they were currently discussing. Jim smiled at their corner as he moved toward the middle of the room, and nodded at Nyota in an exaggerated manner. She narrowed her eyes at him and faced straight ahead. Spock did the same, and their teacher began the class.

Jim was quiet this time, and simply leafed through his book, glancing at Spock from time to time. Not that Spock noticed, from how hard he was paying attention in class. He didn’t notice the gorgeous blue eyes that were trained on him. The discussion was extremely interesting. After class, their teacher called Jim to speak with him. Nyota tapped Spock’s shoulder and told him that she would meet him at lunch, she needed to go see her linguistics teacher.

So that was how Spock found himself alone outside of their class. He moved to put his book away in his bag, and was suddenly hit from behind, causing him to spill his bag and drop the book as well. As he turned to stiffly rebuke the offender, he found his words stuck in his throat.

“I’m so sorry!” Jim said breathlessly. His blue eyes were wide with worry. “I totally didn’t mean to run into you, that was all my fault.” Spock’s mouth opened and then closed. Jim moved closer and then he was too close, he was in Spock’s space and his mind was going fuzzy.

“You are fine.” He managed to stammer out, before moving out of Jim’s space and bending down to pick up his items. Unfortunately, or very fortunately, Jim bent down as well, and their faces were only inches apart as Jim picked up his books and handed them over.

“I just- I was hoping you hadn’t left because I wanted to talk to you.” Jim blushed, and then stood up. Spock stood as well, and brushed himself off. “I’ve been watching you all day and I just- I- I’m Jim.” He said, and held up the Vulcan salute. Spock stared at him, and held up the sign as well. He was surprised that Jim would know not to shake his hand. Jim’s smile was bright as Spock repeated the sign back to him and the boy shoved his hands into his pockets.

Spock inclined his head toward him. “It is good to meet you, Jim. I am Spock. You appear to be quite intelligent. I saw how quickly you finished your exam.” Jim’s cheeks turned from pink to red again as he looked down at the ground and then up at Spock again.

            “Well, I mean, I didn’t do that well, so it was a waste anyway.” Jim said, looking to the left. Spock had to keep himself from furrowing his brow, and thought back to the class.

            “Did Mr. Richardson not say that you had received a perfect score?” He asked, and Jim’s head snapped back toward him.

            “You—You heard that?” Jim’s eyes were wide with surprise and then his face returned to impassive. “I mean; I don’t always do that well. I guess.” Jim turned away and began to walk toward the lunch room. Spock stood in the same place outside of the classroom door, gripping his bag, unsure of what to do next. Jim had reached the end of the hallway and then turned his head back toward him. “Well?” The boy asked, fully turning around and tilting his head up. Spock was astounded by his perfectly formed neck. “Aren’t you gonna follow me to lunch?” Without a word, he hurried to catch up with Jim, who ducked his head and continued to the lunchroom.


	2. Love is addiction, and you are my Nicorette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really must be stopped. I haven't updated this in a while, but I'm hoping that this makes up for the time gap. Let me know if there's anything I could add to it or do better.

Spock followed Jim into the lunch room. The boy moved with certain, self-assured steps and Spock took the time to really analyze Jim Kirk. Not only was the boy beautiful, he was confident and almost swaggering in his attitude. He nodded to certain students in the hallway and even winked at some girls, which didn’t make Spock upset. It didn’t bother Spock one bit. Jim turned toward him as they went to get into the lunch line. He sighed in relief and Spock raised an eyebrow.

            “Sorry, I just assumed you might have run off. You know, maybe you don’t want to be seen with the school jerk.” Jim’s smile faltered at that and he looked away. Spock considered this before responding.

            “I believe that I am considered more of a freak than you, James. Especially seeing that I am not only a foreign student but also an alien of mixed heritage.” Jim nodded, still not looking at him. As they moved closer to the counter, a group of taller students walked toward them. Spock noticed Jim visibly bristle as they came closer, but before he could ask Jim about it, the other boy was abruptly pushed against the wall. Spock whipped his head toward the attacker, but the boys were already hurrying to a table at the far end of the cafeteria. They were laughing and playfully shoving at each other, while smirking back at the line.

            “Jim, are you-“, Spock turned to ask, but Jim was glowering at them with such intensity that Spock’s words died in his throat.

            “Yeah. I’m fine.” Jim said through clenched teeth before ducking out of line and nearly sprinting from the cafeteria. Spock hesitated before rushing after him. Jim was speed walking down the hallway toward the lockers. Spock looked down to the other boy’s fists, which were clenching and unclenching. Jim suddenly stopped in front of a locker, making Spock stumble and run into him.

“I’m sorry,” Jim said softly. He held out a hand to help Spock steady himself and then let it ghost down Spock’s arm. Spock felt his heart rate increase, but couldn’t bring himself to calculate the exact percentage as he focused solely on Jim’s huge baby blue eyes that were holding contact with his own.

            “It is…” Spock started, but Jim bit his lip and it was unnervingly distracting. Spock swallowed and moved his arm away from Jim’s touch. “It is of no consequence.” He finished, staring at the ground. Jim moved away and began to spin the dial on the locker. Spock felt the overwhelming urge to ask if this were Jim’s locker but refrained. If it were not Jim’s locker, he would not be opening it. And if he were to ask Jim if this was his locker, the boy might become offended. The last thing Spock wanted to do was to offend Jim.

            “I’m just grabbing my lunch. Um, would you like to eat with me in the library?” Jim asked softly, pulling a paper bag from the locker and avoiding Spock’s eyes. Spock tilted his head.

            “Of course. May we stop at my locker as well? I also bring a sack lunch in case I do not wish to eat in the cafeteria.” Jim looked up at him and nodded, a shy grin on his face. Spock felt something tugging on his heart inside, as though Jim were pulling emotions out of him that he didn’t know he had. This boy was beautiful and it was distracting and illogical.

            “Spock?” Spock shook himself and looked toward Jim again, who was watching him with knitted brows. “Are you okay?” Jim asked nervously, his fingers twisting on his bag. Spock sighed inwardly and nodded.

            “I am fine. I apologize.” He began to walk past Jim in the direction of his own locker. When they arrived Spock began to open his own locker while Jim stood silently beside him. Spock removed his lunch bag and books for his next class before turning in the direction of the library. Jim was still quiet, so Spock decided to break the silence. “Do you often eat here?” He asked.

            “You don’t have to eat with me, you know.” Spock slowed his walk to look at Jim, who was staring straight ahead. His face was carefully carefree, and he spoke breezily. It was as though he hadn’t asked Spock to join him just a few moments earlier and more like Spock was the one being treated to his presence. “I mean, just because you feel like taking a ride on the freak show party bus. I’m not very popular, is all. That’s what I’m trying to say.”

            Spock moved in front of Jim to look him directly in the eyes. Jim blinked, surprised, and looked back at him. For a moment, a word flashed in Spock’s mind- _electric_ \- before he spoke again. “I wish to eat with you, Jim.” He said evenly, and was rewarded with Jim’s bright smile before the other boy turned and walked with him to the library.

            Lunch was strangely uneventful. He and Jim worked on their assignments side by side, only speaking about topics that they’d discussed in class. Spock watched Jim pull out only half of a sandwich from his bag for lunch, and offered him some soup that his mother had made. The smile and laugh that he received from Jim was marvelous. It was then that Spock noticed that Jim ate everything as though someone might take it from him, and seemed to cherish every bite. Jim was also noticeably thin for his age, but Spock didn’t mention either observation.

            After lunch, Jim said good bye to Spock by hugging him tightly and thanking him for lunch. Spock stood frozen in his spot for exactly 12.6 seconds, watching Jim walk away. Jim was aesthetically pleasing, for certain, but there was also something about him- his scent- that drew Spock in. He wanted to hold Jim close, to feed him, and touch him, to-

The bell rang. Spock turned on his heel in the direction of his next class.

By the time that the end of the day came, Spock was ready to attend Advanced Physics and head home. To his surprise, Jim Kirk sat in a chair near the back of the class. Jim turned toward him boredly, but waved when he saw Spock. Spock immediately made his way over to the other boy and sat down in a desk beside him.

            “Wow, you must have really missed me.” Jim smirked, leaning his head against his hand and slightly leaning over his desk to be nearer to Spock. Spock felt his mouth twitch, and looked down at his desk before meeting Jim’s gaze.

            “Indeed.” He responded, and Jim laughed again. It was quickly becoming one of Spock’s favorite sounds.

            “Kin I sit here, Jim?” Pavel Chekov stood next to the desk in front of Jim, his curls falling in front of his face in a way that could only be described as timid. Jim flashed teeth at him and nodded.

            “Sure thing, Pav.” The younger boy flushed and sat down quickly. Jim smirked over at Spock before the teacher began to speak. The lesson was all review to Spock, but Jim took notes every once in a while. Most of the time, Jim was sticking his pencil through Pavel’s looping curls. Every time that the younger boy would feel the intrusion, he’d flush and stiffen a bit. At one point, he turned and smiled sheepishly at Jim, which caused Spock to realize that Pavel most likely didn’t find the touches annoying. In fact, he seemed to relish the attention from Jim. For some reason, that thought didn’t sit well with Spock. He decided not to dwell on it, however, when the bell rang and he said goodbye to his new friend.

            Spock began his long trek home alone, and was only about 3 minutes in when he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming up behind. It slowed until it was right beside him, and that was only when Spock let himself look over to the rider. Jim Kirk was on the bike beside him, grinning widely underneath his helmet.

            “Hey there, neighbor.” Jim said, stopping on his bike. Spock stopped as well.

            “Hello James.” Spock said, folding his hands behind his back. Jim rolled his eyes at him, and then reached behind himself. He leaned forward with another helmet, shoving it toward Spock. Spock looked down at the helmet, confused.

            “I do not require a helmet at this time, Jim.”

            Jim huffed out a sigh and shook his head. “I’m giving you a ride home, Spock.” Spock looked up at him, shocked, and then back at the bike. “It’s safe, trust me.” Jim was smiling at him, and somehow it made Spock feel a tiny bit lighter. For some strange reason, Spock found himself grabbing at the helmet and swinging onto the bike behind Jim.

            Jim raised his eyebrows, as though he were surprised that Spock actually agreed, and then revved his engine.

            “Okay, wrap your arms around my waist.” Jim said, pulling one of Spock’s hands around his stomach. Their skin touched, and Spock felt something bright pull at his mind as pleasure bloomed in his stomach. Jim let go of his hand and turned more toward him.

            “Was that you?” Jim asked, and Spock nodded.

            “I apologize, I….I did not have my controls up all of the way.” He said uncomfortably. Jim studied him for a moment, his huge blue eyes narrowing just slightly, and then turned forward again.

            “Okay, Spocko. Just hold on.” Jim revved the engine again, and Spock quickly leaned forward to grip onto Jim’s waist. Jim started the bike, and began to drive.


	3. Love is a drug, like chocolate like cigarettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH sorry this took so long! I made it longer because I felt bad and because I couldn't stop writing! Please enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for coming by, please stop over again.

After being apprehensive for the first 2 minutes, Spock found himself relaxing into the ride. Jim drove fast, but not uncomfortably so. Jim was also quite careful when making turns and with signaling. Spock felt safe with his arms wrapped around Jim’s waist, and every so often Jim would say something to him over the wind, to make sure that they were on track. Spock nodded against the other boy’s shoulder, and Jim would turn back to the front.

            Finally, Jim turned down the street that was Spock’s.

            “Is this it?” He shouted, and Spock nodded, pointing to the huge blue house that was at the end of the cul-de-sac. Jim stiffened and slowed down as they approached. He stopped his motorcycle and braced the bike with one foot.

            “Damn, Spock. Your house is huge.” Jim murmured. Spock nodded. He hadn’t had any friends over, but he was sure that this was a normal Terran response.

            “Um, Spock?” Jim said. “You can get off now.” Spock realized with a start that he was still on Jim’s bike, leaning against the other boy. The position had been comfortable and Spock slid off the bike rather uncouthly. Jim giggled, and Spock felt the green threatening to heat up his cheeks. Yet he knew that Jim’s laughter was not unkind. Jim was not unkind.

            “Well, that was fun. I’ll see you in school tomorrow.” Jim moved to rev up his engine.

            “Wait!” Jim stopped and looked over to Spock. “Would you like to come inside? We both have assignments to work on.” Jim shrugged and looked away.

            “I don’t know, Spock. I don’t… I don’t hang out with people a lot.” Jim admitted slowly, moving the dirt around with his foot. At that moment, the front door opened behind them.

            “Spock! Welcome home, honey! Is this your friend?” Lady Amanda swept out of the house and clasped her hands together in front of Jim, who put down his brake on his bike immediately and almost bowed to her.

            “Hello, ma’am. I’m Jim Kirk. Pleased to meet you.” He said with the utmost sincerity. Spock felt awkward watching the exchange, so he straightened his back and clasped his hands together behind him.

            “Mother, this is my new friend Jim Kirk. He goes to Riverside with me and we have class together. Jim, this is my mother, Lady Amanda.”

            Lady Amanda curtsied just the slightest bit and smiled at Jim. “How do you do?” She said, extending a hand. Jim’s gaze flickered over to Spock’s for a moment before he reached forward to grasp her hand.

            “I’m very well, Lady Amanda. I was just dropping Spock off from school.” Amanda’s eyes flew open wider and Spock rushed to speak before Jim could.

            “Jim will also be staying to work on homework with me, mother.” He said, ignoring the glare that he received from Jim.

            Amanda seemed not to notice Jim’s annoyance. “Well then he must stay for dinner as well! I hope you don’t mind, Mr. Kirk, we only eat vegetarian here. I promise that it’ll be good.”

            Jim sighed and smiled tightly. “I appreciate the offer, but I’m not sure that I…”

            “Should I call your mother to ask?” Amanda chimed in, raising an eyebrow at the young man. Jim shook his head and looked over at Spock quickly.

            “No, ma’am. That won’t be necessary.” He responded. Amanda nodded, satisfied, and moved back into the house. Jim’s shoulders slumped as he followed Spock in through the front doors. Spock glanced over at Jim, who was steady staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. Lady Amanda winked at Spock, who felt his cheeks turning green for good this time, and then disappeared into the other room.

            “This is our foyer.” Spock said stiffly, imitating what he’d seen his father and mother do with the diplomats who came to visit them. “Will you follow me to the stairs?” Jim snorted behind him and Spock whirled around.

            Jim shook his head, still grinning. “Why are you talking like you’re trying to sell me this house, Spock? C’mon, it’s just homework.” When Jim smiled easily at him, Spock found himself agreeing. He took Jim up the rest of the stairs and straight down the hallway to his rooms.

            “This is my study room. I also use it for meditation. We will do our work in here.” Jim nodded, surveying the place slowly. Spock felt uneasy, as though his personal space was on display for Jim. The other boy nodded in approval and then fixed Spock with an uncomfortably even stare.

            “Where’s your bedroom?” Jim asked, and Spock swallowed.

            “It is right across the hall,” He responded, and opened the door to show Jim. His room was sparse, with only his bed, his other desk for his experiments, and his plants and books that took up most of his shelves. Jim nodded in appreciation, and Spock felt a strange surge of gratitude that he’d cleaned up this weekend. He wanted Jim to like his room.

            “This is really nice, Spock. Your room is lovely.” Jim walked further into the quarters to run his finger down the leaf of a plant and stare as it curled in on itself. He grinned. “Cool.” He said, glancing back at Spock to make sure that he wasn’t out of bounds. Spock inclined his head slightly, and then Jim’s grin turned mischievous. Without warning, Jim hurdled into Spock’s bed and fell flat on his back on top of the covers. He laughed, almost howling, but Spock was frozen.

            It wasn’t that Jim was laying in Spock’s bed. In fact, if Jim needed to sleep or rest, he would have gladly offered up his bed. But the idea of Jim laying back in Spock’s bed, laughing as though he belonged there, made Spock think of inappropriate things. And said inappropriate things were especially easy to imagine when Jim’s shirt was rising up on his stomach and his mouth was wide open and Spock could just _imagine_ how Jim would—

            “Spock?” Jim asked, and Spock shook himself from his daydream to see Jim perched on the edge of his bed with his hands in fists on his knees. Jim’s eyebrows were knitted together and he uneasily shifted on the covers, looking upset. “I’m- I’m sorry. I know that Vulcans have stuff about boundaries and I shouldn’t have done that.” Spock blinked and realized that his face must betray all of his emotions at that moment, but had come across as shocked.

            “It is unnecessary, Jim. You have done nothing wrong.” He said stiffly, clasping his hands behind his back again and straightening. His controls were in place now. Jim’s frowned deepened even more. That was not the intended response, so Spock inclined his head to Jim.

            “You are fine, Jim. I am not angry.” At those words, Jim smiled shyly up at him and Spock felt his heart flutter. Jim was gorgeous. He tried not to swallow his thick tongue as he said, “Come Jim. Let’s finish our schoolwork together.” Jim nodded and Spock waited for the other boy to leave his bedroom before closing the door behind them.

            After about an hour of doing homework, during which Jim had finished all of his assignments and Spock had finished his schoolwork and was now working on Vulcan college work, Jim lay upside down on Spock’s meditation bed. He’d insisted on doing homework there, even though Spock gladly offered his desk.

            “I’m afraid you’d break the stick up your butt that’s holding you up if you leaned over,” Jim said breezily, which prompted Spock to lecture Jim about anatomy and the fact that he did NOT have a stick stuck inside of his bottom. Jim smiled at him lazily through the whole thing, which made it extremely hard to concentrate.

            “Spock, I’m bored.” Jim whined, and Spock sighed inwardly. Jim could act like such a child, but he already had an affection for the boy.

            “Do more of your work. There is always more to study.” Jim huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

            “I don’t wanna.” He pouted and Spock ignored him in favor of his own work. Jim remained quiet until a few moments later.

            “Spock.”

            Spock didn’t even bother glancing over. “Yes, Jim?”

            “Play with me.”

            “You are not a toddler, Jim.”

            “And you are not fun, Spock.”

            There was more silence for a few moments, and Spock was concentrating extremely hard on his Advanced Physics for his Vulcan studies when Jim spoke again.

            “Spock?”

            Spock sighed inwardly. Jim was beautiful to look at, but his habits could be irritating. “Yes, Jim?” He said, not even looking at him again.

            “I don’t have any pants on.”

            Spock stiffened and forced himself to stay calm and move slowly. He turned his head to look at Jim. Jim, true to his word, wasn’t wearing pants anymore. Instead, he was only clad in his boxer shorts and his shirt. Jim caught Spock appraising his body and smirked slowly, reminiscent of a cat.

            “Little Jimmy Kirk, reporting for duty.” He said gleefully before flipping over onto his stomach to give Spock a good, long view of his rounded ass. Spock held his breath. He was shocked, of course, by the fact that Jim had taken off his pants. He was even more shocked by the ease of which Jim acted so obscenely around him, as though…

            It was as though Jim wanted Spock as much as Spock wanted Jim. As soon as the thought flashed through Spock’s mind, Jim smiled over his shoulder at him. “Spock, you’re being so boring!” He whined, and now that whine sounded like sex in Spock’s ears. “Come help me put my pants back on!” Jim leaned forward onto the couch until his rear was in the air and his head was on the pillows.

            Spock moved quickly. Before he knew it, Jim’s arms were pinned above his head against the couch and Spock was growling in his ear. Jim let out a sharp yelp at the pressure but then moaned out when Spock nipped at a spot right below Jim’s jaw.

            “You are extremely frustrating, Jim Kirk.” Spock gritted out, feeling Jim’s member growing hard under his pressure. Jim let out another whine and Spock responded by crashing their lips together and releasing Jim’s arms. Those arms immediately came down to wrap themselves around Spock’s neck.

            They were kissing.

            Spock had never kissed anyone before, let alone a boy, and he was glad that his first kiss was Jim Kirk. Jim was doing something with his tongue that made Spock gasp and Jim laugh, and they slowed down and sat up slightly. Jim was sitting on Spock’s lap, straddling him, and Spock was holding Jim, bracing him so that the other boy wouldn’t fall. Jim giggled and smiled as they kissed and Spock felt as though his head were spinning.

            “Jim,” He whispered at some point but Jim just smiled in his face and rubbed their noses together.

            “Later,” Jim breathed and Spock felt the word in his groin. “We’ll talk about this later.”

            They kissed for longer than Spock could think, until the light had changed outside and Spock’s alarm went off. Reluctantly, he broke away from Jim. Jim mewled at the loss of contact and frowned. Spock kissed him quickly before speaking. “It is time to get ready for dinner, Jim.” He murmured, running a hand through Jim’s touseled hair.

            Jim whined softly and leaned forward to lay his head on Spock’s chest. “Can we just… eat up here?” He asked and Spock resisted a smile.

            “My mother would be suspicious.” He responded and Jim pouted adorably on his shirt.

            After getting Jim dressed again and fixing both of their hair, the two headed downstairs for dinner. Spock’s father was there, setting down place settings for everyone. Spock immediately bowed to his father and nodded to Jim.

            “Jim, this is my father, Ambassador Sarek. Father, this is Jim Kirk. He is one of my classmates.” Sarek regarded Jim for a moment before nodding to him.

            “Nice to meet you sir,” Jim squeaked out, holding up the ta’al in greeting. Sarek raised one of his eyebrows and did the symbol in response before setting down the last plate and sitting down at the head of the table.

            “So how did you and Spock meet?” Lady Amanda asked after serving out her lasagna. Jim moved to shrug, and then hid it as though he were thinking hard.

            “Well, he’s in my math class.” Jim said evenly, and smiled over at Spock. Spock couldn’t help a small smile back and a nod to Jim. He could feel his father’s eyes on them, but he ignored it and continued to eat. Amanda nodded, smiling even wider and glanced at Sarek. Sarek cleared his throat and folded his napkin, prompting Jim to stop and look over to him.

            “What are your parents’ occupations, Jim?” Sarek asked. Jim smiled with his dimples before responding.

            “My mother is a captain in space right now and my stepfather, Frank, is a mechanic.” Jim replied, his smile bright. Sarek nodded in approval, but Spock noticed how fake Jim’s smile appeared. He made a note to ask Jim about it later.

The rest of dinner was quiet between Spock and Sarek, with only Lady Amanda asking occasional questions about Jim’s family and home life. Jim answered sparsely and sometimes cryptically, but Spock resolved to get the full story from Jim at some point. When dinner ended, Jim politely offered to help with dishes. Amanda shooed him away to say good bye to Spock, while Sarek began to put the food away.

“This was fun.” Jim said softly, his legs swung over his bike. Spock nodded, unsure of how to say goodbye to Jim now. Jim looked up at him and sighed. “C’mere.” He muttered, and then pulled Spock toward him by his collar. Their lips collided once more and Spock found himself leaning down into Jim.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Jim whispered against Spock’s lips. “I put my comm number into your pad, so…. So you can message me, okay? If you want.” Spock nodded, not trusting himself with words. Jim licked his lips and Spock shuddered at their closeness.

            “Good night, Spock.” Jim said, pecking Spock on the lips again and starting his engine. Spock swallowed thickly and straightened.

            “Good night, Jim.” He replied, watching Jim speed off into the night.

            Later that night, after he’d finished meditation, he messaged Jim to assure that the boy got home safely. Jim responded immediately and they talked for a bit before saying final good nights. When Spock crawled into bed and closed his eyes, he saw gold and blue.


	4. I'm feeling sick, I've got to medicate myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Jim messaged Spock to ask him what time he usually left for school, and was there right at 7:15 on his bike to pick him up.

            “Hey pretty boy,” Jim had said with a wink. “Wanna take a ride?” After sputtering an explanation to his bemused mother, Spock had grabbed the helmet from Jim and shoved it onto his head, locking his arms around the other boy’s middle. Lady Amanda simply waved and smiled at them as Jim rode off with Spock on his back.

            “Sorry babe, did I embarrass you in front of your mom?” Jim asked, sounding genuinely apologetic. “I didn’t mean to.” Spock shook his head rather than answering and Jim didn’t speak again until they reached school.

            At the school lot, Spock immediately dismounted the bike and hurried to the door, leaving Jim to park and get his things. His mind was a flurry of thoughts and emotions. The strongest one, which he followed most closely, was anger. How dare Jim Kirk decide that they were close enough for him to come and pick Spock? He’d said ‘pretty boy’, was that not an Earthen insult? Spock forced himself to calm as he strode to his locker and procured his books for his first few periods before heading into home room. He avoided eye contact with his classmates and prepared for his courses alone.

            Nyota was practically bouncing in her seat during first hour. “Spock,” She panted, “What happened?”

            Spock stared at her, puzzled. “What are you referring to?” He asked before sitting down beside her. Nyota rolled her eyes and huffed.

            “You left at lunch and kept spending time with Jim. I mean, _Jim Kirk_ of all people, Spock, really!”

            Spock resisted the urge to sniff disdainfully and turned forward in his seat, arranging his pencils and books. “I agree that he is quite obnoxious.” He replied, and Nyota groaned in response.

            “Did you just figure that out?” She asked, and Spock folded his hands in front of himself.

            “I apologize. I should have taken your advice in advance.” He said. Nyota smiled her approval.

            Third hour came too fast and Spock found himself trying not to watch the door for Jim. The clocked ticked closer and closer to class time and Spock became more and more agitated. Jim would most likely not show up. He’d not shown up for 4 days already, and Nyota claimed that he’d sometimes not be at school for weeks at a time. Spock decided that he wouldn’t put it past Jim to come and try to embarrass him at his house and then leave school.

            Jim did arrive, as luck would have it, and Spock couldn’t help but to watch him walk into the room. The boy was walking with much less bravado than he’d had the day before, and he actually had books in his arms. Spock couldn’t look away from him. Their gazes met, and Jim stared him down, his eyes going hard. Spock felt something twist in his gut and he turned back to face forward again rather than looking at Jim. When he looked back, Jim’s hands were balled into fists.

            After class ended, Jim was the first to jump out of his seat and leave. Spock ignored Nyota’s calls to him and strode after the boy.

            “Jim-“ He started, but Jim whirled around and stared at him so angrily that Spock almost swallowed his tongue.

            “I get it.” He seethed, and Spock stepped back subconsciously. Jim ignored him and continued.

            “I get it, okay? I came over and we made out and now you don’t want me. I fucking GET it. You could have just said that you didn’t want to talk to me, or be with me, or whatever. You didn’t have to be a damn jerk. God, just _tell_ me. Don’t let me think that-“ Jim’s voice cracked then and he looked down.

With that, Jim turned on his heel and stormed away. Spock stared after the other boy. He wasn’t sure what to do exactly, so he simply headed to his next class. As he sat, listening to the teacher drone on, Spock considered Jim’s reaction.

Jim had said that Spock didn’t want to be with him. Spock thought about his own actions. Had he indicated that he’d not wanted to be with Jim? Jim was brilliant and beautiful. He’d more than make a satisfactory mate. However, Jim was in high school and didn’t seem to take anything, let alone Spock, seriously. That much was obvious. After thinking for a few more moments, Spock resolved to speak with Jim at lunch about the matter.

After class, Spock left the room to meet Jim in the library. He evaded Nyota’s questions about his destination and hurried past Hikaru, who watched him confusedly. When he reached the library, he almost sighed in relief.

Jim was sitting in his usual seat in the corner. Today, however, the boy didn’t have a sack near him, nor was anything in his hands. Instead Jim sat sideways in his seat silently facing the wall. Spock stilled himself, wondering if he should approach the boy. Jim seemed to be upset with him and he wasn’t sure how to correct it, nor was he certain why Jim was so upset. Before Spock could finish considering what to do, Jim had turned toward him and was staring at him silently.

“What are you doing here?” Jim asked, but the words came as more of an accusation than a question. Spock grappled with his words for a moment before responding. Jim clasped his knees with his hands and was staring at him was a glare that was almost daring.

“I came to-“ Spock cleared his throat. “I wished to speak with you, Jim.” Jim scoffed and turned more toward the corner.

“I don’t think you want to talk, Spock. I think you want something else.” He responded, but Spock saw him wipe at the corners of his eyes. Spock quickly strode over to the boy and sat in the armchair beside him in one fluid movement. Jim mumbled something and turned even further away from Spock. Something broke inside of him, and Spock felt an abnormal rush of emotion as he reached for Jim.

“Jim,” He said, placing a hand on Jim’s back. Spock shuddered at the warmth and the emotion that released at the feel of Jim’s skin through the shirt. Jim must have felt it too, because the boy turned and stared at Spock almost pleadingly.

            “Ashaya, I never meant to hurt you.” Jim’s huge baby blues stayed focused on him and Spock tried his hardest not to get lost in the color. “It is simply that Vulcans do not engage in casual relationships. I did not want you to treat me as if…” Spock looked away and Jim turned more toward him and leaned in a bit.

            “Treat you as if…. What?” Jim asked hesitantly. When Spock looked up at Jim, he only saw open curiosity and concern. There was no malice or ill-will.

            “I did not want you to simply wish to engage in a ‘fling’ with me.” Spock replied stiffly. Jim nodded slowly, as though everything made sense and then kneeled on his knees facing the Vulcan.

            “You know, Spock, I didn’t kiss you because I wanted to have a fling.” He said softly, a smile creeping onto his face. Spock felt his heartbeat quicken. “I like you, Spock. You’re pretty and you’re smart and I _like_ you.” Jim leaned in to peck Spock on the lips. “What does ashaya mean?” He asked innocently, batting his long eyelashes. Spock counted to five before answering.

            “It means darling, Jim.” Spock responded, and pulled Jim in for a deeper kiss. Jim giggled against him, and rested one hand on the arm of the chair and the other on the back of Spock’s head. They kissed for a bit longer before Jim pulled away, breathing hard, and sat back in his chair.

            “So does this make us boyfriends?” Jim asked, fiddling with his thumbs and glancing away from Spock. Spock furrowed his brows at the term and Jim smiled. “Like… Practice mates. It’s like less than mates but more than friends.” He answered, and Spock nodded. His head was spinning and he felt as though Jim was speaking more gibberish than English.

            “Yes, Jim. I would love to be boyfriends.” He replied, and Jim let out a soft excited gasp. Spock found himself wondering, not for the first time, how he’d gotten lucky enough to have Jim in his life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

  
“I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“Jim, you have not even entered my house yet.”

            Jim was nervously fiddling with his bike handles and looking away from Spock.

            “You met my parents before.” Jim huffed and shrugged.

            “This is different. I’m- I mean, we’re dating now. It’s just a bit different than having a classmate over to study.” Spock pressed his first two fingers against Jim’s cheek and stared at the other boy until his mate looked into his eyes.

            “I guarantee that my parents’ opinions of you will not change.” Jim blinked at him slowly, his eyes round and blue. Spock felt as though he were losing control of his mind whenever he looked into those eyes and Jim sniffed.

            “Okay, Spock.” Jim smiled, and Spock let himself kiss Jim’s cheek for a moment more before moving away. He suppressed a shudder at the feel of Jim’s soft skin against his sensitive finger pads and instead swallowed hard.

             They did their homework together again, and when Spock introduced Jim as his new boyfriend, he only received a raised eyebrow from his father and hugs from his mother. Interestingly, neither seemed surprised or overly scandalized. His father simply nodded at Jim, who flushed and shifted closer to Spock.

            For weeks, they continued like this. Jim would come over after school and do homework and talk until dinner, and then leave afterward. Spock would receive a message that Jim had returned home and then they would talk until they fell asleep. Although Jim forced Spock to go back to eating with his friends at lunch, (“I really like you, babe, but I need some alone time.”) Spock felt himself under even more scrutiny when he returned to the table.

            “So… Why were you hanging out with Kirk?” Sulu asked, looking confused across the table. Everyone leaned in as if they expected some great discovery or revelation. Spock simply shrugged.

            “He is smart.” He offered, and continued to eat his vegetable sandwich. Although Chekov blanched a bit at that, the others seemed to accept it as part of his strange alien ways.

            It was Jim’s idea not to tell anyone that they were dating.

            “It’d be harder for you that way, Spock.” He’d said in response to Spock mentioning it once. He didn’t look up from his doodling on their math homework while he said it and his face was blank.

            “I mean, I’m the resident freak and as much as people like you, you’re considered an actual freak.” Jim looked up at that. “No offense, hon.”

            “None taken.”

            “It’s just that, you’re an alien, the only one we have at our school, and you’re hanging out with the weirdo who doesn’t go to class.” Jim shrugged. “Not really a recipe for success. I mean, your ears are even pointed.” Jim looked up again. “No offense.”

            Spock frowned. “Some taken.”

            Jim sighed and lifted himself from the floor. He pushed Spock’s chair away from his desk and draped a leg onto either side of him.

            “Hey. I like your ears.” Jim murmured, kissing him while running his hands over them. Spock forced himself to keep his eyes open while Jim smiled against his cheek.

            “I find that I do not care what people think of me, Jim.” Spock replied, kissing Jim’s jaw as he spoke. Jim hummed and turned more so that Spock could reach his neck. Spock immediately obliged. “I only care for you, ashaya.”

            Jim let out a small whine as Spock pulled him closer, kissing his jugular and then his collarbone. “I care for you too,” He said breathlessly. Spock pulled their mouths together and they didn’t speak for a long time after that.


	5. The Origin is You (You're the Air I Breathe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha 2 months later and here's an update....

“It’s just a silly human tradition, Spock.”

            “I do not believe it to be silly.”

            Jim rose from his place on the floor, leaving his math unattended, and stretched with a yawn. Spock couldn’t help his eyes wandering to the rise in Jim’s shirt and the bit of belly that showed. It wasn’t really a belly. Jim actually had quite a nice abdomen, not that Spock was able to see it much. When Jim closed his mouth and opened his eyes again, Spock’s gaze was fixed on Jim’s eyes.

            “It’s a tradition. Is not Earthen culture to uphold certain traditions?” Jim rolled his eyes and pushed his lower lip out just the slightest bit.

            “Yeah, but homecoming is different. It’s dumb.” Jim turned slightly, toward the closet. He ruffled his hair and said, “Why don’t you take Uhura then? If you want to go so badly.”

            Although Jim spoke nonchalantly, Spock knew that his words were anything but. He lay his pencil on the desk and stood to stand behind his boyfriend. Jim yelped at the arms hugging him tightly around his middle without warning.

            “I believe that it is also homecoming tradition to bring your mate with you, is it not?”

Spock could feel Jim’s skin heat up through their touching cheeks and allowed himself to smile when Jim huffed and said, “Well I guess you’re right…”

“Either way, it is only mid-September. We still have time to decide whether or not to attend the celebration.” Jim nodded and pressed his back against Spock’s front. Spock forced himself to suppress a shiver at their contact. Jim could be incredibly sexy without even trying sometimes.

Jim sighed now, resigned. “I suppose.” He turned his head so that his face was pressed against Spock’s neck and began to press small little kisses on the skin there. “If I decide not to go, will you be too angry with me?” Spock tilted his head to give Jim better access.

“I could never be angry with you.” He then pushed Jim away and sat back down at his own desk. Jim whined and Spock raised an eyebrow at him.

“Jim, you know that if we begin we will not finish our homework tonight.” Jim only huffed in response.

The next day, Spock walked Jim to the library, all the way back to Jim’s usual seat, before kissing him goodbye and promising to see him later. In the lunchroom, Uhura stared at him with unusual scrutiny.

“What’s going on, Spock?” Sulu looked up at that, and Chekov stared from one to the other. Spock set down his soup before answering.

“I am uncertain to what you are referring.” Scotty scoffed at that and Spock couldn’t help the way that his head whipped toward him at the noise. Scotty held up his hands in an innocent gesture and went back to his wrap.

“You’re being secretive, you don’t talk nearly as much anymore, and you always leave school so quickly. Plus, you’re hanging out with Kirk.” Uhura pulled a face at that and Spock felt anger leap into his throat, but he forced himself to stay quiet. “I don’t know why you hang out with that slacker anyway.”

Spock locked his jaw shut and clapped the lid down onto his container. Chekov jumped and Sulu immediately laid a hand on his arm. “I apologize, but I must go now.” He said, hearing how strained his voice was. As he left the lunchroom, he could feel Uhura’s eyes burning into his back.

When Spock flopped inelegantly into the seat beside Jim and became to eat angrily, Jim didn’t move much. After Spock crushed his crackers in one fist and dropped the crumbs into his soup, Jim finally spoke.

“What happened?” He ventured softly.

“They were talking about you.” Jim’s eyes darted over to him before looking away again quickly.

“It was so bad that you had to leave?” He said, and Spock could tell that his light tone was hiding his real emotions.

“I cannot sit idly by while others slander your name. However, you do not want others to know that we are dating. Therefore, I had to remove myself from the situation.”

Jim nodded beside him, biting his lip. Spock had a sudden unnatural urge to grab Jim and bit his lip for him. He looked away instead.

After school, Spock stood waiting for Jim by the bike racks. When he saw his boyfriend, he bowed politely.

“Jim, I would like to make you food today if you would permit me. I admit that I am not the most talented chef, but I can cook simple dishes.”

Jim glanced away and then back at Spock again. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and it glittered in the sun.

“I kind of… I was going to go to my house today.”

Spock didn’t move. “You will not be accompanying me home?” He asked, questioning why he’d just asked a rhetorical question. Jim had just stated that he’d be going to his own home.

Jim let out a small laugh. “No, babe. I think I should go home today, my stepfather is starting to wonder why I never come home until after 8. And he knows that I don’t do sports, so....”

Spock quirked his head. “Would you like me to come to your home instead?” Jim looked up at him with such a surprised look that Spock would have laughed aloud if he were fully human. However, as a Vulcan, he allowed only a slight upturn of his lips. Jim’s face flushed pink and his hand moved down to his neck.

“Actually, if you want to you can. I just don’t want Frank to freak you out or anything. That’s all.” Spock nodded and then placed a hand on Jim’s shoulder. He allowed his calming thoughts to filter through Jim’s shirt and hopefully into his mind. Jim looked into his eyes and then smiled.

“I feel like I should be freaked out by that but I really love when you do that.” Jim murmured. Spock held back his flush as Jim walked with him to his bike.

Jim’s home was closer than Spock would have suspected, yet it seemed as though Jim took his time getting home. The nearer that the two boys got, the slower Jim drove. He parked his bike in the garage. There was only one other hovercar inside, and Spock mentioned this aloud.

“Yeah, that’s my mom’s. Frank parks by the barn. “Jim pushed his bike inside and fiddled with his helmet for a second before placing it on the handle. “Come on in, I don’t think he’s home yet.”

Jim’s home was a 21st century farm house that seemed as though it hadn’t been redone in at least 50 years. The wooden floors creaked as the two boys entered through the back door and into the kitchen. Spock could hear some sort of show playing in the other room and Jim offered to take his jacket. He shook his head in response and Jim nodded, slipping off his shoes in the hallway by two other pairs.

“Those are Sam’s and Frank’s. But Sam’s the only one here right now. Mom is off on some research mission until next week and Frank is still working.” Jim answered Spock’s silent question. Jim took Spock’s arm and led him to the living area. “Sam,” He called.

Sam was perched on a couch in front of a screen, watching a movie. “Yeah?” He said, not taking his eyes away from his entertainment. He was laying sideways, one hand holding up his head and the other one tucked under his side. Spock noticed the bruises on his knuckles and what looked like dried blood under his nails.

“This is Spock.” It was then that Sam turned from his show.

“Nice to meet ya.” Sam said, giving him an up and down. Spock shuffled and Jim relaxed the tiniest bit beside him. “You’re as cute as Jimmy says.”

“I beg your pardon?” Spock barely sputtered out before Jim had tugged him out of the living room and toward the stairs.

“He thinks you’re cute! And he likes you butt!” Sam called after them, his laughter bouncing all the way up the stairs behind them.

Jim rushed Spock into a room at the end of the hallway. “Wow, he’s embarrassing.” He said, looking away from Spock. He raised an eyebrow and Jim threw his backpack onto his desk and flopped backwards onto his bed. “I’m exhausted.” Jim groaned out, and rubbed his hands over his tired face.

Spock felt his resolve soften. He sank down onto the quilted covers beside Jim. The other boy mewled softly and turned onto his side, curling toward Spock. Spock reach out a hand and began to rub slow circles on Jim’s back, just the way that the other boy liked it. Jim pulled his hands away from his face and smiled up at him.

“You’re great, you know that?” He murmured. Spock forced himself to keep eye contact as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jim’s mouth. Jim made a noise of surprise and sat up a bit, reaching his arms up to lock around Spock’s neck. The Vulcan boy let his hands drift down to Jim’s back, one hand falling to cup Jim’s sizeable rear. Jim whimpered into their kiss and Spock licked his way into Jim’s mouth. Their tongues met and Jim rubbed his own crotch on Spock’s.

There was the sound of a door opening.

“Get your LAZY ASS off of my damn couch before I MAKE you have to stay there!” Jim pulled away from Spock abruptly, making him gasp from the loss of contact. Jim’s blue eyes were wide and suddenly afraid.

“Frank is home.”

“I’m sorry?” Jim was already righting himself and checking his hair in the mirror.

“No, it’s- Frank is here. We have to do our homework.” Jim’s fingers were trembling as he pushed his short spiked bangs to one side and turned back to Spock. He was blinking rapidly and Spock noticed that his hand was shaking as well.

“Ashaya…”

The door to Jim’s bedroom opened then. It was slower than the front door, and less loud.

“I didn’t know you had company, Jimmy.” Frank wasn’t as tall as Spock would have imagined. He was about average height, with average facial features as well. His dark brown hair was thinning at the top, and his mustache and beard showed signs of gray. Frank’s eyes seemed gray as well, although Spock knew that they were probably just pale green.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Frank. I’m Jimmy’s stepdad.” He nodded at Spock genially and Spock stood and bowed in response.

“Greetings. I am Spock. Jim and I are classmates at school.” Jim shot him a grateful look and glanced back to Frank.

“Spock’s Dad is an ambassador from Vulcan, so he’s here for this year. He um, was helping with homework and stuff.” Frank eyed Jim and nodded slowly, seeming to chew on something unseen in his mouth. Jim’s fingers twitched as he folded them on the desk behind him. He was obviously trying not to squirm under Frank’s stare.

“Well. Seems like you’re a good kid Spock.” Frank said, as though he’d just decided. He turned back to Spock, smiling. The corners of his mouth didn’t reach his eyes, and they were still beady and condescending. He clapped Jim on the shoulder, and although Frank as staring at Spock, he could see that Frank’s hand was squeezing Jim harder than necessary.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Frank offered, and Spock looked to Jim for guidance. Jim didn’t make eye contact.

“Of course, sir.” Frank’s smile widened now, and his eyes crinkled.

“Great! I’ll make something for all of us. Any dietarian or uh, allergic stuff that I should know? Jim here’s got a whole damn list of stuff he can’t eat.” Frank laughed, sounding more like a bark. Spock’s hands curled into tight fists when he shook Jim as he joked, but the movement was more menacing than humorous.

“I am vegetarian. Otherwise I do not require any special accommodations.” Frank nodded and told them to continue with their homework before clapping Jim on the back hard and leaving, closing the door firmly behind him.

Once the man was gone, Jim let out his breath in a whoosh and sat down in his desk chair. He looked up at Spock with a sullen expression. “He never makes dinner, you know.”

Spock inclined his head toward Jim. He motioned for the boy to come to him and Jim obliged. “He’s only doing that because he thinks you’re important and that you’re going to make some kind of good impression on me. So I won’t be so horrible anymore.” Jim curled against Spock, his soft hair brushing Spock’s cheek. Spock closed his eyes and let himself breathe in Jim’s sweet scent. He smelled like honey and sunshine, if he imagined.

“Would you like me to leave before dinner, Jim?” Spock murmured into Jim’s ear. The other boy shook his head against Spock’s neck and wrapped his arms around him.

“No. I don’t ever want you to leave me.” Came his reply. Spock rubbed circles into Jim’s back.

“Then I shall not.”

Frank called them for dinner about an hour later. He seemed excited to show Spock his vegetable lasagna, although he had made steaks for he, Jim and Sam.

“Will it bother you? If we eat steak around you?” Frank asked when they entered. Sam stared at his father hard before getting lemonade from the fridge.

“Of course not. Please eat as you wish.” Jim was looking at the ground as Sam set the lemonade on the table and Frank took his seat at the head.

“I also made you a salad. Wasn’t sure if the lasagna would be enough.” Spock thanked him and they ate in relative silence, with Frank asking questions to all of the boys about school and talking about work at the shop. When dinner was finished, Spock offered to do the dishes.

“No Sam and Jimmy can handle them later.” Frank said, smiling that smile that didn’t reach his eyes again. “You run on home so your parents don’t worry.”

Jim stood and avoided Frank’s eyes. “I’ll drive him. Thank you for dinner.” Spock bowed again before he and Jim went upstairs to grab Spock’s things and left the house.

Jim drove quickly to Spock’s, his hands gripping the bars tightly. Spock wanted to ask if he was alright, if the boy would slow down, but Jim gave no indication of even remembering that Spock was there.

“Here you go.” Jim said when he stopped in Spock’s driveway. He took the helmet back and slung it over the handlebars. There was a tense moment before Spock spoke.

“He isn’t always that friendly.” It wasn’t an accusation, simply an observation. Jim sniffed and nodded.

“Yeah, he was definitely showing off so that you won’t tell your ambassador Dad about how Commander Winona Kirk has an abusive husband. He never cooks. Ever. And-and that steak? He burned Sam with a cigarette last time that Sam asked if he could make it for dinner. And he meant for all of us!” Jim wiped at his eyes and took in a breath. Spock placed a tentative hand on Jim’s shoulder and the other boy stepped off of his motorcycle to hug him close. As his arms closed around Jim, he could feel the other boy shaking.

“I don’t want to go home, babe. I know what’s going to happen when I do and- and I can’t do anything to stop it. Sam gets most of it, but sometimes I still…” His fingers curled into Spock’s jacket and he rubbed his face in Spock’s collar.

“I love your house. And your family. You guys are amazing and I just wish…” Jim sighed and took a step back, laughing lightly. “You probably think that I’m insane.” Spock shook his head, staring into Jim’s eyes.

“I promise you, ashayam. I do not.” When their lips met, Jim moaned brokenly against Spock. He moved his hand up to thread into Spock’s hair and Spock turned his head and opened his mouth to conquer Jim’s even more. Jim opened for him without any hesitation, leaning his body against Spock’s and closing any distance between them. Through their touch, their skin contact, Spock could feel his trust. His hands shook as he pressed on last gentle kiss to Jim’s lips and pulled back to look at him.

Jim’s electric blue eyes were hooded, his pupils blown wide. Those already plush pink lips parted, panting, and were still plumper and bruised from their kissing. Jim’s tongue darted out to wet them and Spock stifled a groan.

“I adore you.” He murmured, and Jim looked away, pink rising to the apples of his cheeks.

“Yeah? I’m pretty fond of you too.” He whispered, then shivered at a cool breeze. “I’ll come pick you up tomorrow?” Spock nodded against Jim’s head as the shorter boy pressed against him. Spock pulled his boyfriend into a hug and Jim seemed to burrow against him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Spock.” Jim mumbled, although neither of them had moved to go their separate ways yet. Spock ran his fingers through Jim’s hair and wished.

He wished that Jim could simply come inside with him.

He wished that Frank would leave Jim be when the boy returned to his house.

He wished to have so many tomorrows with this young man, to never see another day without him. As he stroked Jim’s hair, neither moving yet, he thought of Jim’s blue eyes and his golden hair and the radiance with which he smiled and laughed. Jim exuded happiness, yet Spock could feel his pain. He needed to protect his Jim.

Of all the people Spock could think of, Jim deserved it the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for stopping by and reading. Let me know what you think. Don't be a stranger, come again.


	6. Everything I Know, the Origin is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, I updated this within a month. Technically. This goes into their relationship a bit more, while the next chapter will start with winter break and probably be a little bit longer, going into the spring. I'm still new to being a writer, so any feedback is good! Please and thank you. If you catch any mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for coming to read this, and come again please!

Spock had a terrible time falling asleep that night. Jim didn’t always respond after a certain time at night, and although Spock knew that Vulcans did not require as much rest as humans, it still concerned him when they reached the point of the night that Jim ceased to reply. This night was even worse.

            After watching Jim drive off into the night, one headlight flickering in the distance, Spock headed inside and said hello to his parents.

            “Spock! How was Jim’s? I assumed you ate over there since you didn’t call.” Amanda smiled up from her padd on the sofa. Sarek was in his chair in the corner of the room, obviously looking through reports of the day. He glanced up at his son and inclined his head in greeting.

            “I did, Mother. I apologize for not calling.” Amanda waved a hand in dismissal.

            “Don’t worry about it. It’s good for you to get out and do things with your boyfriend.” She did a little wiggle with the words. “Boyfriend. I never thought I’d say that about you, son.”

            Spock shifted and his father spoke as well. “Jim is a kind individual. He will do you well as a mate.” Sarek’s eyes softened and he looked back to his work. Spock excused himself and went to his room, getting a glass of water first. He began to work on his personal homework. About 7 minutes passed and he called Jim.

            “Hello?” Jim answered after two rings. Spock had to tamper his excitement at seeing his mate’s face on the screen.

            “Hello Jim. I trust that you got home well? How is your stepfather?” Jim’s lips curved just slightly and Spock’s heart squeezed.

            “Yeah. I’m fine.” Jim was staring at him, and even through the screen Spock could tell that all was not well.

            “What ails thee, ashayam?” Jim’s slight smile began to waver as his eyes watered Spock illogically placed his hand on the screen. He could not touch Jim, could not help him at all.

            “It’s just… You’re so perfect. I miss you when you leave. I just wish you were always here. Always around me.” Jim sniffled and pressed his nose against his sleeve, tears falling freely. Spock felt his heart in his side, thudding hard against his ribs. “He’s so mean, Spock.”

            “What did he do to you?” Spock asked. He could hear his anger in his voice.

            Jim sniffed hard again and swallowed. “Just the usual. Telling me that I’m an ungrateful piece of shit, that I’m scrawny, unattractive.” Jim’s face crumbled again. “That I wasn’t worth my father’s d-death.”

            Spock knew of Kirk’s short term as a Starfleet captain. He saved the lives of his crew, including his wife and his newborn son. Jim never got to meet his father. Spock pressed his fingertips even tighter to the screen and was surprised to see Jim press them back.

            “I’m sorry,” Jim gasped through his sleeve, his voice muffled. “I’m not usually this affected. It’s just that I finally have someone in my life that-that makes me feel alive and you-“

            “I will stay with you Jim, for as long as you will have me.” Jim looked straight into Spock’s eyes, making Spock’s heart flutter.

            “And if I never want you to leave me?” He whispered, his nose shiny and red.

            “Then I shall have to stay.” Jim let out another sob. Behind him, the door opened.

            “What are you still doing up?” Came an unseen voice. Spock recognized it immediately as Frank. Jim’s eyes widened with fear as he looked from the door back to the screen. His hand came up to the camera immediately and Spock knew that he was about to end the call.

            “What are you doing? When I ask you a question, I expect an-“ The call ended then and Spock was suddenly looking at his own reflection.

Spock stared at his black screen for a solid three minutes. Part of him, some illogical human part, was waiting for Jim’s return call. The other part of him was considering the option of driving to Jim’s house in the middle of the night to make sure that the boy was unharmed. He could still see the fear in Jim’s eyes when he ended their call. The sight was etched into Spock’s brain now. Never again did he want to see Jim look that way. Never again.

Jim was special. Jim was the most special person that he’d ever met. He was dynamic, bright, cunning, intelligent. His father was correct. Jim was more than a suitable mate. Spock could not wait for the day that he could make Jim his, permanently.

            The next morning didn’t arrive soon enough. Spock was on edge all the way through breakfast, bouncing his leg restlessly. He felt uncharacteristically anxious. No doubt it was a result of Jim’s actions the previous night. When the rumble of a motorcycle sounded outside, Spock ran to meet his boyfriend. Jim had arrived with his own helmet on. He handed an extra one to Spock without a word and also drove off without saying anything. When they arrived at the school, Jim pulled up the front without parking. Spock dismounted and laid a hand on Jim’s shoulder.

            “Jim,” he began, but the other boy pulled off his helmet and stared at him.

            “Spock, I’m not feeling well today. I think I’m just going to head home.” Spock felt his blood run cold. Jim’s cheeks were red and raw, and it wasn’t nearly cold enough to cause such a reaction. His eyes were watery and one had purpleish bruising beneath one eyelid.

            “I’m sorry.” Jim said softly, looking away and holding his helmet tightly. Spock could feel his own hands shaking. How could someone do this? Jim was the most beautiful person that he’d ever met. How could you hurt him?

            “Jim,” He said, pressing their bodies together. “Jim, what has he done?”

            Jim didn’t react to Spock holding him, but he didn’t pull away either. “It’s fine. I wasn’t listening.” He shook himself then, and Spock took the cue to step back. “I was up too late. That’s all. I just have to, to not do that. Again.” The Adam’s apple on Jim’s neck bobbed as he spoke.

            “Breaking a curfew does not warrant abuse, Jim.” Spock said. His voice was stone and Jim stared into his helmet.

            “Either way.” Jim sighed. “I deserved it.” Spock’s fingers curled in his sweater sleeves.

            “You did not.” Jim didn’t look up. “You have done nothing wrong, Jim.” Jim huffed and looked away. Other students were looking at them now, and if they noticed Jim’s bruises, they didn’t even stop. It made Spock illogically angrier. “Look at me, Jim.”

            Jim did.

            “I will be by your side no matter what your decision. If you do not wish to attend classes today, I shall accompany you elsewhere.” With that, Spock slid onto the seat behind Jim again.

            “Spock! You can’t just skip school.”

            “You are doing so.” Spock retorted. Jim laughed then, and a beautiful warmth blossomed in Spock’s stomach.

            “You… Are so sassy.” Jim giggled. “Fine. I can’t have you skipping school, so I’ll stay.” Jim turned back to Spock. “Okay?”

            His smile was so bright that Spock couldn’t see for a moment. “Okay.” He replied.

            The rest of the day, Spock messaged Jim through class and sat with him at lunch. He couldn’t leave Jim’s side. They were practically inseparable. The next couple of weeks brought them closer than before, something that Spock hadn’t even realized was possible. Jim stayed at Spock’s house until at least 9:00 every night, and they shared slow, languid kisses under his porch lights to say goodbye. Jim’s body was soft against his, yet he’d seen Jim’s hard abdominal muscles beneath his clothes. When he asked Jim to go to homecoming again, officially this time, Jim said yes with a quirk of his lips and tackled Spock backwards on his floor. He could still feel the rug burns on his knees and the feel of Jim’s legs pressed against his sides as their mouths moved fast and hard, sliding wet and noisily against one another. Spock felt like he was flying. When they kissed goodnight later that evening, Jim rubbed his face into Spock’s chest and muttered something into the fabric of his sweater.

            “Yes, Jim?”

            “I just- It’s nothing.” He leaned up for another kiss, which Spock had no choice but to oblige. Jim was too enticing to ignore.

            Uhura cornered him at his locker a couple of days after. “Can I talk to you? Alone?” She asked, her smile warm and welcoming. Spock could acknowledge that she was a very attractive human woman, but he was not attracted to her in a sexual way. He agreed and Nyota pulled him to the door of a nearby classroom.

            “I just wanted to ask you something.” She prefaced, and Spock nodded, holding his books to his stomach.

            “Of course, Nyota.” He said. She blew some air out of the side of her mouth and smiled up at him.

            “Would you like to go to Homecoming with me?” She said. Spock felt his eyes threatening to widen at her, but he controlled himself as much he could.

            “No, thank you.” He declined politely. Nyota’s face fell and she looked away quickly.

            “Oh, I apologize. I thought- I’m sorry.” She muttered, then stepped away from him. Her brown eyes met his again and this time the hurt was replaced with curiosity. “May I ask why?”

            Spock nodded and squared his shoulders. Nyota was his friend. “I will be attending. But my date is Jim Kirk.”

            This time, Nyota’s eyes widened. “Kirk?!” She said, much louder than was necessary. Spock sighed inwardly and nodded. “Did he ask you?”

            “I asked him.”

            “Why? Why would you do that?” She sputtered, losing her usually calm demeanor for a moment. Spock forced himself not to shrug when he answered.

            “He is my boyfriend.” Nyota’s mouth was still open as he walked to his next class, where he’d be seated next to his love.

            By the end of the day, the word had spread around the school. Jim Kirk, the resident bad boy genius, was dating the boy who was slated to become valedictorian. As Spock walked through the halls, the whispers grew and people quiet when he came near. After school, Jim was waiting for him by his bike. Spock steeled himself for an onslaught.

            “Jim, I-“, He was cut off by Jim’s lips against his.

            “I’m so happy, babe.” Jim said, and everything was okay.

            Spock’s mother insisted on taking him tuxedo shopping, although the one that he currently had was perfectly fine for homecoming. She tsked him all the way through the department store as she pushed a cartload full of possible suits.

            “You’re going to look your best for Jimmy, and that’s that.” She decided, and Spock did his best not to argue with her.

            They video called later that night once Jim had gone home and Jim laughed at him, the sound floating into Spock’s room and ringing in the air. “Your mom is so sweet. I’m wearing an old suit, but that’s just me.” Spock gazed at his boyfriend.

            “You will look beautiful.” He murmured, and Jim blushed.

            “You’re too sweet. I can’t wait. This Saturday is going to be so fun, we’re going to dance ALL night long.” Jim was gushing and Spock let him.

            “I shall endeavor to be a good date to you, Jim.”

            “Spock, I love you and no matter what you do, I’ll think you’re amazing.” Spock felt his chest constrict and watched in horror as Jim’s hands came up to cover his mouth.

            “Oh my God. I didn’t mean- I mean, I meant it but- I don’t know if it’s okay if-“, Jim’s eyes began to water and Spock was floundering.

            “I love you too, my Jim.”

For a moment, the entire world was still. A single tear slid down Jim’s cheek as he pressed his hand to the screen. Spock mimicked his position and Jim’s eyes shone.

“I love you so much, Spock.” Jim whispered.

“And I you.” Spock replied.

Saturday came too fast, yet was not quick enough in its arrival. Spock dressed himself, getting his father’s approval on the tying of his tie, and waited outside for Jim to arrive on his bike. Amanda would be driving them to the high school, while Jim left his bike at Spock’s for the duration of the dance. When he saw Jim’s single headlight coming down the road, he leapt from the living room couch and met his boyfriend on the porch. Jim was removing his helmet and pushing his bike to the side of the porch when he spotted Spock.

“Hey there, stud.” Jim said, his mouth quirking to one side. Spock couldn’t respond immediately. Jim was dressed in an impeccably tailored black tux, his red tie matching Spock’s perfectly. His hair was perfectly coifed up and his eyes seemed to sparkle even more than usual.

            “Jim,” Spock breathed, and kissed his roughly. Jim let himself be kissed for a moment, then pushed back playfully.

            “Baby,” He said against Spock’s ear. “There’ll be time for that later.” Spock forced his breath to stay calm as he and Jim slid into Amanda’s car and took off toward the school. The dance was held in the school gym, with refreshments on either side of the dance floor.

            Spock wasn’t one for large social gatherings, but as they checked their coats in with the Student Council and Jim pulled him onto the dance floor, he found that he didn’t care about the thrashing bodies of other students. Jim bobbed against him, grinding almost aggressively into his front and bit his lip in a way that both seductive and playful at the same time. Spock’s mouth dropped open. Jim could be so lewd, so open with his body. Spock wanted to crowd him, push everyone else away, only let Jim be seen by his eyes.

            Before long, Jim pulled them away to the tables on the side to drink punch and mingle with other couples. Nyota had arrived with Scotty and she scowled at them when Jim sat down at a table near to them.

            Spock nodded towards them. “Good evening.” He said. Scotty smiled broadly and raised his cup while Nyota glowered at Jim.

            “Hi.” She said, and Scotty wove his and Nyota’s fingers together. Her face softened when she saw his smile. She turned back. “Hello, Kirk.”

            Jim was running his fingers along the backside of Spock’s hand at that moment. He looked over at Nyota, startled. “Oh, hi Uhura!” He said. She pursed her lips together and began to speak to Scotty again. Jim slipped two fingers under Spock’s chin and turned his head forcefully.

            “Let’s go dance.” He smiled, and Spock couldn’t deny him.

            Jim continued to bump and grind against him for another half an hour or an hour, Spock lost track of time, before grabbing Spock’s hand and pulling him from the gym.

            “Do you wish to leave, Jim?” Spock asked, before being shushed. Spock stopped talking. Jim pulled them down the hallways, ducking behind corners from the eyes of patrolling hall monitors. They ran to the library, where Jim jimmied the handle for a moment before it popped open. He slipped inside and beckoned for Spock to come closer as well.

            “Jim, what are we doing here?” Spock whispered, but Jim just giggled and pulled him toward the back of the library. They crouched among the bookshelves, a few paces away from where they usually sat together at lunch. The moon shone through the window, illuminating Jim’s face just enough to be seen.

            “We’re hooking up.” Jim giggled, and Spock felt his dick jump in his pants.

            “But, we are in the-,” The rest of his sentence was swallowed up by Jim’s mouth on his and their tongues swirling together. Jim’s mouth was fire, and Spock felt his eyes threatening to roll back. He slid his hands into Jim’s silky soft hair and Jim made a small sound against his lips. Before he knew what had happened, Jim’s hands were undoing his fly and pulling out the both of their cocks.

            “Jim,” Spock gasped, and Jim slid his hand over both of them, rubbing their members against each other. Flush against Jim, with his dick being lavished with so much attention, Spock could already feel himself coming undone. “Jim,” He moaned out again, and Jim grinned at him.

            “Yeah, babe?” Jim muttered, sucking on his neck and rutting on him. “You like that?” Spock nodded hard, and Jim licked a stripe on his skin.

            “Show me, baby.” Jim whispered in a hushed voice. Spock couldn’t contain the broken moan that emitted from his lips. Jim ducked down then, startling him. For a moment, Spock looked about, worrying that they’d been spotted. His confusion only lasted for that moment, however. Jim’s mouth enveloped him, wiping every single thought from his mind.

            Spock could only moan as Jim sucked him hard, bobbing up and down on his cock as though it gave him pleasure to please Spock. Moonlight bounced off of Jim’s head, making his hair appear silvery in color. Every so often, someone would walk by outside of the library windows, forcing Spock to bite down on his lip and try to make Jim still his ministrations. However, Jim would just suck even harder, and even wrapped his hand around Spock’s cock instead. Eyes rolling back, Spock fell onto his back and let himself be taken.

            “Jim,” He moaned, his voice ragged from panting. “Let me touch you, please.” Jim rose from his cock, a string of saliva still connected to Spock’s cock. Spock groaned at the sight and Jim grinned.

            “Sure,” The boy said, and climbed over Spock so that his dick was positioned over his mouth. Not sure how to go about sucking off his boyfriend, Spock settled for wrapping his fingers around Jim’s cock and pulling. The noise that his love emitted was enough to show he was successful.

            “Spock, ugh, babe-“, Jim panted between licks of Spock’s own cock. Jim was so hot and heavy in his hands, on his cock, everywhere. He was so close, if only Jim could understand how good he felt. Jim suddenly rolled off of Spock. The loss of warmth startled him, and as he sat up to ask what had happened, he saw. Jim had orgasmed all over his own stomach. White cum decorated Jim’s abs, and his dick was slack against his stomach as well. Jim was panting and Spock felt himself getting closer simply from watching him.

            “Jim,” He groaned, quietly ashamed at how undone he sounded. Jim looked over at him, his eyes half-lidded and a slow smirk took over his face. He crawled up onto his hands and knees and crawled over, kissing Spock deeply. At the same time, his hand crept down to Spock’s exposed cock again. After three quick strokes, Spock felt himself release with a guttural moan into Jim’s hand.

            Jim pulled back, smiling fully now and a small giggle escaped his throat. He’d never looked more beautiful, bathed in blue moonlight with his hair mussed from Spock’s hands.

            “Spock,” Jim breathed, “I love you.”

            “I adore you as well, Jim.” Spock murmured, pulling Jim into his arms. He planned to have a few more moments of post-orgasmic bliss with his love.


	7. Interlude

Hello! I've recently returned to AO3 after a hiatus, and I'm wondering if anyone is still following this story. I've been inspired but I think I might just rewrite the story in its entirety. Please comment if you'd be interested! I believe that my writing has become much stronger than when I first created this story.


End file.
